


Good Boy

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 72





	Good Boy

“Who do you belong to?” Connor demanded, tugging on Evan’s leash. The boy sat on his knees on the floor, following Connor’s instruction.

“Y-You!” Evan told him quickly, following Connor’s tug on the leash.

“Good boy.” Connor purred, reaching a hand down and playing with Evan’s collar. It was a pretty thing, they had ordered it specially. It was a baby blue with EVAN written across it.

Evan nearly melted at the praise. There was nothing he craved more than hearing Connor call him a good boy.

“You wanna know what good boys do?” Connor asked, gripping Evan’s hair and forcing the boy to look up at him. Evan looked at him with questioning eyes. “They suck their master’s cock.”

Connor pulled his dick out out of pants, presenting it to Evan, who licked his lips and looked back up at Connor.

“Go on, what are you waiting for?” Connor said sharply.

Not wanting to risk punishment, Evan put his lips around the cock. He moved in until Connor’s dick hit the back of his throat and then continued.

Connor moaned above him, beginning to buck his hips and fuck Evan’s throat. Evan took it like a champ and swirled his tongue around, which he knew Connor liked.

“Fuck, Evan, such a good boy.” Connor moaned, tugging on Evan’s hair as he continued thrusting into the boy’s throat.

The praise just made Evan more eager to please, he moved at a faster pace.

Connor gave a big thrust in and paused. Evan could feel him cumming. 

“Such a good boy.” Connor said as he finished into Evan’s mouth. After, he pulled out, leaving Evan to quickly swallow.

Evan still sat on his knees, looking up innocently at Connor. He had made the boy cum, so he knew what that meant.

“So good.” Connor ran a hand through Evan’s hair gently. “I suppose you want something then.”

Evan nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

Connor squinted his eyes and lost his soft tone for a second, “Yes what?”

“Yes, sir!” Evan quickly correctly.

“Alright, I suppose you deserve some sort of reward.” Connor decided. “Onto the bed, now.”

Evan quickly scrambled onto the bed, his leash dragging behind him. He laid down, watching as Connor picked through their box of toys. Connor pulled out a large, seven-inch purple dildo from their box.

“Hmm, this will do.” Connor decided, walking over to the bed.

Evan whined, “Want you inside me.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, looking at Evan, “You will get what I give you or you will get nothing.” He told him. “Would you rather nothing.”

Evan shook his head frantically.

“That’s what I thought.” Connor said, grabbing their lube. He quickly wetted his fingers and slid them inside Evan, prepping him.

Evan whined whether it was one finger or a twelve-inch dildo, the boy was just so sensitive. Connor paid little attention as a string of little noises came from Evan.

When Connor felt he was properly prepped, the inserted the dildo, thrusting it in and out quickly. Evan’s noises increased and grew louder, the boy moved a hand toward his cock to stroke himself but Connor quickly swatted the hand away, still thrusting the dildo into Evan.

“You will cum just with the dildo.” Connor order, watching the torment on Evan’s face. Evan looked like he wanted to protest, but didn’t want the punishment of doing so. The boy kept quiet, silently pouting.

Connor picked up the speed, earning a loud moan from Evan. It wasn’t too long until Evan was panting, begging Connor to go faster because he was so close-

Evan came hard, the cum landing in rivets in his chest. He breathed heavy, muttering small thank yous to Connor.

“Such a good boy.” Connor told him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
